Fade To Black 2
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Fade To Black 2 from La Belle, Le Beau et Le Diable en Enfer The Beauty, The Handsome Man and the Devil in Hell . This is the second of a few "Fade To Black" moments from my current Primeval fic. This takes places at the end of Chapter 2.


Fade To Black 2  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Abby placed their clothes upon their sleeping mats. Connor followed her with an armful of wood for the fire, enough to last them well past morning. He set the wood aside and took the burning branch from her, setting their nightly fire a blaze. The sun was setting outside and the beams of light showed off little prisms through the veil of the waterfall into the cave. Connor looked at Abby and watched the rainbows dance over her flawless skin. She was combing out her hair, which was still a bit damp from her bath in the river. Her golden locks reached down to her shoulders and he had to admit he didn't miss her pixie style. Their hair grew remarkably fast on this side of the anomaly. He supposed it was due to the high oxygen content in the atmosphere as well as the complete lack of pollution. To him she looked like a goddess. They were no longer modest around each other and he could stare at her naked body all he wished without feeling embarrassed or ashamed. Abby was immaculate in his eyes. She'd always been fit, but despite all the hard physical work they did on a daily basis, she hadn't lost any of her curves. Her breasts were perfectly plump and her bottom was round and firm. For someone who was so strong, she had a true delicate quality about her.

Abby looked back over to where Connor stood by the fire. She felt her heart flutter beholding him in the red glow of the fire's flames. She wondered how she ever discounted him as anything other than her true mate. He was built perfectly to suit her. He was wasn't so tall that she had to stand on the tips of her toes to kiss him, but she still had to look up to meet his eyes. Where she was light, he was dark, with his straight almost black hair and chocolate colored eyes. His body made her shiver with rising lust. Her eyes couldn't help but fall down past his middle. He really did have the most beautiful cock she'd ever seen. It was long and thick, above average for certain, but not so big that she ever felt intimidated. She'd had her lips and hands around it and knew its every last detail. She positively ached to feel him inside her and there were times when she almost gave in and begged him to enter her, but she knew they had to wait. She knew if she said the words he'd give in. While the idea of having children with Connor was not as scary or as crazy as it used to be, in this place she knew any potential joy would be tainted with nightmarish fears. So until they were home, they would be close in other ways.

Connor began to approach Abby when their eyes met and with that one look she invited him in. There was a maelstrom of sound around them with the cascade of water harmonizing with the crackle of the wood as it burnt in the whooshing of the flames. He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips to bestow a kiss upon it before guiding it around his waist. He pulled her in close and they wrapped their arms securely around each other. With their nude bodies pressed firmly against each other they were suffused with warmth and comfort. Abby sighed contentedly and rubbed her hands up and down the length of Connor's back. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek upon the top of her head, kneading her shoulders with his hands. So much could remain unspoken between them at times like this. _I love you_ was inherently known. When Abby pulled back to look into his eyes, Connor surprised her with capturing her mouth with his for a deep, heartrending kiss. Their hands began to roam more freely, dipping and grasping, arousing and titillating.

They kissed and touched for what seemed like ages, being quiet and gentle, taking and giving. Slowly the fervor increased, becoming more demanding and wanton. Connor was definitely aroused, as evidenced by the full erection pressed between their bodies. He guided Abby to the wall of the cave. The cold stone against her back made her cry out. Connor parted from her and she whimpered at the loss of his touch and his warmth. His hand ran down her thigh to the back of her knee. He lift her leg up and placed her foot on large stone, opening her up to his view. He backed away several feet.

"I wanna watch, Abby," he said. She understood what he was asking. They'd done this before, watched the other bring themselves off. The intensity of having the other's eyes on them was almost enough in and of itself. Connor watched unwaveringly as her hand travelled down between her legs, easing her folds apart and dipping inside slightly to wet her fingertips. She went to her clit and started to rub it in circles. Her eyes fluttered closed and she lost herself in the sensations, knowing Connor was watching her. She bit her bottom lip as she felt her muscles clench up in anticipation of the impending release. "Open your eyes." At Connor's request she did, watching his hand close around his length, giving it a tug. His hand moved hard and steady, up and down the length of him, hypnotizing her. "Put your fingers inside.... _fuck_ yourself." God, everytime Connor swore it turned her on even more. It seemed so unlike him that it always shocked her. . She pushed two fingers in as deep as she could, thrusting them in and out slowly. Connor watched in fascination as she spread her wetness over the lips of her pussy before delving back inside. She was _so close, _her breath hitched, her nipples tightened. Her fingers moved at a frantic pace and her eyes closed again. Seconds later Connor was pulling her hand away.

"No!" she protested, but he held her firm. Before their time stranded in the past, she never would've imagined Connor would've been the sexually dominant one in their relationship. He had truly changed. There was something about living this way that brought out the animal side of him. Abby _loved _it. He took her hand to his mouth and licked and sucked her fingers clean. He took hold of her waist and turned her around, pushing her against the rock face. She felt the hard length of his erection press against the cleft of her bottom. Abby wondered if he'd ever want to take her up the arse. He never mentioned it, never hinted at it. There was probably too much of the old Connor still in him to even imagine it. Maybe when they were back in their own time she'd broach the subject. If only to see the look on his face!

The first rasp of his tongue over her back had her shuddering in need. He pumped his hips, moving the length of his cock up and down against her rear, creating a serious friction. He was pressed so hard against her she almost couldn't breath. The roughness of the stone was abrasive against her nipples. He groaned and bit her shoulder, making her moan.

"Connor... I need...." she gasped. He listened to her plea and eased back. Almost immediately his hand was between her legs. The other wrapped around her hips, pulling her tightly against his cock, keeping the hard and hot friction going. His fingers were thicker and longer than her own and filled her up quite nicely. She shuddered and pushed herself down to meet his thrusting fingers. He spoke in her ear, alternating between saying how much he loved her to how one day he'd have her like his again, taking her from behind, only it wouldn't be his fingers inside her. Abby's knees grew weak as she neared her peak, to the point where Connor almost had to hold her up. He thumbed her clit and she shattered, her inner walls pulsing around his fingers as they continued to pump her. Abby felt the hot splash of his semen on her back as he came with her.

After a few moments of breathlessness, Connor slid down the length of her body and knelt on the stone floor of the cave. Abby still trembled and nearly collapsed without him to support her. He guided her to turn around. She went to sink to the floor with him, but he had other ideas. He brought her down to rest her thighs on both his shoulders, her back against the rocks. His tongue came out to play and Abby felt herself transported to another world. She grasped on to the stone of the cave wall as Connor continued to have his way with her. She promised herself that next time, she was going to have him at her mercy.

The End

**A/N: **The third _Fade To Black_ will come at the end of the fic as it's about to get very action-y and suspenseful for a while. Hope you enjoy this one, reviews feed the muse and will most definitely help the next chapter come about faster! Thank you very much :)


End file.
